In the area of environment protection there have been developed differing devices to accomplish pollution contamination protection. Devices such as wet, wet and dry, and dry vacuum systems exist, all purporting to cut down on environmental pollution. Some of the prior devices accumulate water or liquid from the operating or cleaning action area and separate the air from the pollutants and then collect this water or liquid that has accumulated. In the case of the wet and dry vacuum systems normally the air that has been vacuumed and filtered is than expelled into the users room.